The invention, "Cemented Carbide with Minimal Amount of Binder Metal" involves cemented carbide bodies containing little or no metal binder. For certain applications, it is desirable for cemented carbide wear resistant parts and tools to have little binder metal. The earlier U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,073 is for binderless carbide made via a reaction sintering process using tungsten metal and carbon from a polymer, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,673 is for a binderless carbide made via a ROC (Rapid Omnidirectional Compaction) Process. This invention is for a product and for a process to make high quality cemented carbide bodies with low or no binder metal, without using high pressure.
Concerning non-magnetic cemented carbide, cemented carbide with nickel binder can be converted to non-magnetic cemented carbide by adjusting the carbon amount: U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,138 is for adjusting the carbon in nickel base cemented carbide by adding titanium metal during the powder milling process. This invention is for adding carbide forming metal other than titanium metal, as well as metal carbides to make high quality products as well as necessary micro-structures.